What if she wasn't the one
by Aebelel Eclipse
Summary: What if Bella wasn't Edward true soulmate? What if Edward killed Bella that first day?
1. Chapter 1

"I really don't want to have to do this." Edward said as he walked towards Bella her eyes overflowing with tears. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this fate but she knew she was going to die. She turned to run away to try and outrun her attacker, but it was a failed attempt. Edward caught up to her and grabbed her. He quickly sunk his teeth into the side of her neck rendering her motionless. He couldn't help himself she just smelled so delicious! He thought about his mother Esme, his father Carlisle, his brothers, and his sisters. He had to finish off this poor helpless creature so he could run away and let his family continue to live in Forks. He would not bring shame to the Cullen name.

Soon Bella was completely drained and he discarded her body in a bush. He wanted her to be hidden only until he was gone. He didn't want to get the morning paper and read the headline about how she was murdered. He hoped that they would just assume it was an animal attack. After he composed himself he began to run. It wouldn't take long to get to his house from the woods behind the school. He didn't want to face his family but he knew it would be worse if he left without telling them.

"How could you Edward?" Carlisle asked after Edward told him everything that happened. He knew that Carlisle would be the most upset but it was Esme that he couldn't look in the eye. Esme was his mother in many ways and he knew it hurt her more than anyone because she felt like she failed as a mother. Jasper and Emmett understood where Edward was coming from. They had both encountered humans that smelled a lot better than others both had succumbed to their desires. Rosalie didn't really care about what was going on with her brother she cared more about what was going to happen to her typical Rose always thinking about herself. Alice was trying to see what was going to happen with Edward's future but she wasn't coming up with much.

"I'm leaving. I won't bring you shame and I won't make you leave. Maybe after I forgive myself I will come home." He said as he thought about where he would go. He thought about going and living with the Denali's but he didn't know if he could face them either. They were extended family and would be just as disappointed. He figured it would be best if he went off on his own. It wouldn't take much to get a house away from Forks where he could start anew.

"But where will you go, Edward?" Esme asked finally able to look at her son. She hated the thought of Edward being alone in his time of need. She would rather he stayed here with her and her family but she knew that wouldn't be the best for him.

"I figured I would go somewhere where I can start fresh. Maybe get a house and start a new school." He said as Carlisle went to the den. As soon as anyone could blink he was back with a bag full of cash. He handed Edward the bag and patted his shoulder.

"Here this should be enough. Please keep in touch and come back when you're ready." Carlisle said as Edward grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward wanted nothing more than to get out of Forks as soon as possible. He ran into the garage to find his Volvo. He jumped in, turned on the ignition, and floored it out the open garage door. He was soon at the end of the long, winding driving where he was faced with a dilemma. Should he turn right or left? Right would take him right into Forks where he might run into Chief Swan. Thought he wouldn't suspect Edward of anything he still didn't want to chance it, but if he turned left that would eventually lead him to the east coast. He would have a better chance of starting his new life on the west coast so he decided that he would take his chances and turn right.

As he drove through Forks he looked at everyone's face. It was only Bella's first day how many people would actually miss her? He thought of Mike Newton with his little crush on her and of Jessica Stanley being her new found best friend. He tried to not think about Bella or anyone that would reminded him of her when all of a sudden Mike Newton walked out in front of his car. Good think for Mike that Edward was doing the speed limit through town or he would have been yet another victim to add to his list. Mike looked inside the windshield at Edward. It looked as if he had been crying and he knew that he needed to get out of town as soon as stupid Mike Newton got out of his way. The second he could move he floored it and raced out of town.

As soon as he got out of Forks his cell phone rang. He looked down and saw that it was his sister Alice. What in the hell would she want? Wonder what she saw? "Yes Alice?" He asked after he picked up the phone. He was hoping that whatever she had to say would make him feel better and not worse.

"Good job almost killing Mike Newton." She said with a chuckle. "You're going to be fine. Trust me, you're going to find an amazing girl in Pennsylvania and you'll be home in no time." Sometimes Alice got on Edward's nerves and this time was no exception. He hadn't even settled on where he was going, he hadn't planned on finding a girl, and he had no plans on coming home for a least a century. He wanted to make sure that anything that had to do with Bella Swan was dead and gone.

"Alice I'm not in the mood for your visions right now." He said as he was swerving in and out of traffic. "I'll call you when I get to wherever I'm going."

"Pennsylvania…I can ever give you the town name if you…" Alice started to say as he hung up the phone. This time he was going to bet against Alice. There was no way he was going to stay in Pennsylvania nor was he going to find true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Edward really didn't have a plan on where he was going. He was just wanting for something to catch his attention. Nothing seemed to stand out because it seemed like every town he went to reminded him of Forks some even shared the name. Maybe he should listen to Alice and go to Pennsylvania but what was there that would be different than everywhere else he has seen? Pennsylvania would be the last place he would think about going to and yet it was the first thing Alice saw. The more he drove the more he wanted to go and see what Pennsylvania had to offer. He actually thought about giving Alice a call but before he could finish the thought his phone rang. "Yes Alice?" He asked without looking at the caller ID. He knew that she would see him thinking about it. He didn't want to admit that he wanted her help but you couldn't keep secrets from your sister who could see the future. It was alright though because he could hear every thought, though, he sometimes didn't want to. He only caved in because he thought it was time for him to be happy. The rest of his family always got on his case since he was the only single one left. So maybe it was time for him to find the one.

"The town is called Curwensville. It's small like Forks but I promise you that you'll be happy." She said as he realized he was crossing the border into Pennsylvania. He didn't even comprehend that he was heading toward the state until this moment. It was almost like he was supposed to end up here. Maybe all this was supposed to happen the way it did. Maybe he was supposed to kill that girl and drive away from his family. Maybe Alice was right…wait he knew Alice was right because he made up his mind. He was going to Curwensville and he was going to find the love of his life. For the first time in years he was excited and happy.

It would only take, him, an hour to get to Curwensville. While driving he was thinking about what his love was going to look like, what this place had to offer, and if he would be able to leave to go back to Forks (which Alice told he would be). With his mind preoccupied he forgot about his gas gauge. He finally came to the sign that said "Welcome to Curwensville" and he felt as if he was home again. He finally snapped out of his daydreaming to come to the realization that he was on empty. He pulled into the only gas station in town next to a 1969 candy apple red Ford Mustang. He got out of his car which seemed to stand out like a sore thumb. He took of the cap, put his credit card in the machine, and began to pump his gas. While he was waiting he looked around at the people. Not a single one stood out as Alice had predicted.

About the time his car was full a girl walked out of the gas station and toward the Mustang. He knew that this was the girl that Alice was telling him about. There was something about her that made her stand out from every girl he ever met. He knew that he had found the one.


End file.
